Emberbőrbe bújt szörnyeteg
by Lora98
Summary: Zero bármit megtenne Yuukiért. Még akkor is, ha ezzel önmagát is el kell fogadnia. Persze, ebben Kaname segít neki... (Helyenként trágàr szavak)


**Halii~**

**Kitty: Mivel ezt a történetet te kérted, ezért remélem elnyeri a tetszésedet. Ha nem, akkor elnézésedet kérem, de nagyon megszenvedtem ezzel a párosítással.**

**Nincs is benne "olyan" dolog, inkább Zero érzéseire koncentrál. Megpróbáltam mindent beletenni amit mondtàl, szóval azért remélem örülsz neki. És ki tudja, lehet, hogy írok majd egy új Kaname x Zero párost. ;) Persze ez még a jövő zenéje. ^^"**

**Most per pillanat egy nagyobb történet kivitelezésén ügyködöm, szóval szurkoljatok. :D**

**Nem ismerem azt az animét, de tudom, hogy fordított háremes a történet. Bár a saját történetemet szeretném megírni, mégis, mire gondoltál az UtaPri-ben? Yaoi vagy nem yaoi? Mert olyan cool srácok vannak benne... vagyis a google azt mutatta xD**

**sora-chan: Nincs mit ^^ Köszönöm a kritikát!**

**U:i. Szurkoljatok a töri kisérettségimhez! :))**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Attól a naptól fogva utálta magát. Amikor az a rohadt nőszemély megfosztotta a családjától, és vámpírt csinált belőle. Magának sem merte bevallani, hogy mennyire élvezte, ahogyan a hegyes fogak a húsába martak, s mint egy porszívó szabadították meg a lüktető vérétől...

Amikor a Cross Akadémiára került, vagyis az igazgatóhoz, meg volt rémülve.

Félt, hogy rájönnek ki is valójában. Amikor gyerekek voltak, mindig megsebezte a nyakát. Ott ahol ő megmarta. Számára Shizuka nem más, mint egy csúszómászó kígyó. Vérszívó. Emberbőrbe bújt szörnyeteg. Olyan mint ő maga.

Yuuki mindig azt hitte, hogy azért bántja magát, mert fáj az emléke.

Hazugság.

Ezért is gyűlölte magát. Mert... élvezte. A fájdalmat amit az a kurva okozott, és azt amit önmagával tett.

Akkor jött rá, hogy mazochista. És ettől teljesen megrémült.

Titokban, amikor Yuuki közel volt hozzá, vagy bármelyik másik diáktársai, nem bírt magával. A torka kiszáradt, kapart, és a fogai is kihegyesedtek. A vérüket akarta.

És őszintén, undorodott magától.

Nem gondolta volna, hogy vérszomj ennyire elviselhetetlen lesz majd. Mindig is azt gondolta, hogy képes megtartani az önuralmát, nem fog bántani semmit.

De a magáról alkotott kép, hogy ő jó, kicsit arrogáns és bunkó, aznap összetört benne. A barna szemek, amelyek félve kerekedtek el, örökre az emlékezetébe vésődött.

Félt.

Félt elveszíteni Yuukit. Ő volt az egyetlen ember, ezen az isten verte világon, ami a normális lényéhez kötötte.

Habár a vére... sokszor elképzelte már, hogy kikötözné őt, ezzel örökre magához láncolván, és folyamatosan lecsapolná a vérét... Az ízére a tökéletes szó nem lenne elég... volt benne valami, ami különbözik másokétól.

De hát ezen már meg sem lepődik, hiszen ez még mindig Yuuki.

Ha elveszítené őt, azzal ellentmondana mindennek amit eddig felépített. Nem engedheti meg magának, hogy akár egyszer is hibázzon.

Viszont soha nem bántaná _úgy_ őt. Nem lenne rá képes.

De sokszor nevetett saját magán, hogy mennyire perverz. Hiszen nem normális vérről, gyilkolásról álmodozni, képzelegni... Nem tudja, hogy ez mennyire lehet perverz, de még nincs abban a stádiumban, hogy erőszakoskodjon valakivel.

Na akkor már az öngyilkosság határát súrolná az biztos...

Ezért idegeskedik állandóan... folyamatosan aggódik amiatt, hogy elveszíti Yuukit és a maradék józan eszét is...

Yuuki a mindene. Ő a legfontosabb számára. És érte bármit megtenne.

Ezt a rohadék Kuran sem akadályozhatja meg.

...

Mindig is ellenszenves volt számára.

A lenéző, arrogáns jellemével, és a folyamatos kedveskedő stílusával.

Hogy ezt honnan tudja? Már a legelejétől... amióta csak meglátta, tudja. Ha jobban kielemezte ezt a gondolatmenetet, kicsit furának is tartotta, hogy ennyire ismeri Kurant. De...

Mindenkinek ezt az álszent kinézetet adja, hogy ő a tökéletes, a legjobb, az idolok, idolja... Hogy hűvös természete van, mellyel mindenkit eltaszít magától... Persze, tudja jól, hogy ezzel csak növeli a lányok imádatát saját maga iránt... És Yuukit is sokkal közelebb láncolja magához. Tehetne rá akkor már pórázt is nem?

Az egoista seggfej.

De amikor ezt ki is mondtam, nem nagyon tetszett neki...

Soha nem szívleltük egymást Kurannal.

De akkor valami megváltozott bennem, amikor kedvesen végigsimított az arcomon, és gúnyosan azt mondta:

_Nem kell megjátszanod magad. Tudom, hogy milyen vagy igazából. És tudom, hogy mire vágysz igazából. Egy szörny vagy, és ha ezt elfogadod, akkor meglátod önmagad. Mert az - bökött a mellkasomra -, az igazi éned. Aki éjszakánként forgolódik az ágyban, és vérről álmodik, arról, hogy hogyan árthatna még jobban magának... Mond, Zero, nem vetted még észre? Amikor Yuuki a közelemben van, te nem őt figyeled... engem nézel Zero. Ez tudod mit jelent?_

A fülemhez hajolt, majd belefújt, és a falnak döntött.

_A véremet akarod._

Ránéztem, és éreztem, hogy felmegy bennem a pumpa.

_Azt akarod, hogy bántsalak Zero, nem igaz? - nézett rám kedvesen. Gyűlölöm..._

_Nem mered még magadnak sem beismerni nem igaz? Pedig ezzel csak segítenél magadon... és ha te nem teszed meg én teszem_.

A szemeim elkerekedtek, és teljes meghökkenésemben megszólalni sem tudtam. Nem akarom hallani.

_Oh... szóval még nem mondtad ki hangosan igaz? - nézett rám sajnálkozón. Oh, Zero, hogy lehetsz ennyire idióta? Ha elismernéd magadnak, akkor megszűnne a teher... ez segítene._

Ökölbe szorítottam a kezem, és arra gondoltam, hogy mennyire szeretném beverni a képét.

_Zero..._

_Kussolj! Fogalmad sincs, hogy milyen is vagyok! Nem is ismersz! Szóval ne jártasd a szád, mintha mindentudó lennél!_

_Zero._

_Fogd be._

_Zero._

_Fogd be!_

_Zero te..._

_Kussolj már! - Üvöltöttem az arcába._ Ő csak állt ott, szánakozó kifejezéssel az arcán. Lenézett rám. Oh, igen, a nagy Kuran Kaname megszánja a szegény kis árvát.

Legszívesebben kitépném a torkát, és addig szipolyoznám a testét, ameddig nem marad egy csepp vére... sem.

Mi?

Mire... gondoltam?

_Látod Zero? - csendült fel a mély bársonyos hangja. Végre... belátod, hogy ki is vagy valójában? Hogy pontosan... mi is vagy valójában?_

A tekintetem a távolba meredt, és végigmentem mindazon dolgokon, amik eddig az életem részei voltak.

Nem akarom hallani.

Nem akarom tudni.

Nem akarom beismerni.

Ember vagyok. Normális tinédzser.

Normális vagyok.

Ugye...?

_Nyugodj meg, lélegezz. Ez az... szép lassan. Ideje felébredned az álomvilágból Zero. Jobb ha tükörbe nézel és végre elfogadod azt ami vagy. Te..._

_Nem. Nem, nem, nem, nem! Velem minden rendben van! Nem vagyok semilyen! Nincsenek problémáim!_

_Oh, valóban? Szóval a karikák a szemed alatt, és a rossz közérzet miért is van pontosan? - gúnyolódott._

_Semmi közöd hozzá!_

_Pedig van Zero... Nem hagyhatom, hogy Yuuki mellet egy ilyen szerencsétlen legyen mint te._

Szerencsétlen... Istenem Yuuki...

Yuuki...

_Nem engedhetlek a közelébe, ameddig nem nézel magadba vámpír_.

_A fogaim csikorogtak, ahogyan összeszorítottam őket._

_Nem vagyok vámpír! Nem vagyok semilyen sem! Normális vagyok érted?!_

_Nem vagy az. - Mondta a szemembe nézve._

_És tudod miért nem Zero? Mert vámpír vagy. Egy vérivó, emberbőrbe bújt szörnyeteg. Egy szörnyeteg. Mélyen legbelül te is tudod... amint megízlelted az embervért, azóta előjött az igazi éned. Próbálod tagadni, de már hiába. Te nem, de én kimondtam helyetted. És, hogy tudd, ezzel nem ártani akartam neked. Bármilyen meglepő is, de törődöm veled. De nehogy azt hidd, hogy ez szimpátia._

_Ez csak Yuuki miatt van. És ha még látni akarod őt, akkor ideje leszámolnod magaddal, mert ez az állapot már elviselhetetlen. Azt hiszed ő nem vette észre? Azt hiszed, hogy ő nem tudja? - kérdezte, de miután nem válaszoltam neki, elment_.

Pár perc múlva lecsúsztam a földre, és elfordítottam a fejem.

Azt hittem tudom, mi vagyok. Soha nem tekintettem magam vámpírnak. Szörnyetegnek. Mazochistának. Sőt, még perverznek sem. - Horkantott fel.

De az, hogy a legutáltabb személy mondja ki, amit még magamnak sem mertem bevallani... na az szar.

Én tényleg egy szörny vagyok.

Mégis melyik korombeli rendelkezik ilyen undorító jellemmel?

Yuuki... te vagy az én mindenem. Kurannal ez az egyetlen közös bennünk. Soha nem akarlak elveszíteni. Érted megtennék bármit.

Mindig is tudtam, hogy milyen vagyok valójában. De nem akartam beletörődni... soha.

De Yuuki, a kedvedért... a kedvedért és azért, hogy még normálisnak tudhassam magam... elfogadom magam.

És tudom már, hogy miért szereted annyira Kurant. Tudom már, hogy milyen is valójában. Félrevezetett de...

Ő kedves, segítőkész, törődik az emberrel... Tényleg félreismertem. - Gondolta.

Habár még rá gondolni is, hogy ő ilyen... Túlságosan is bizarr.

Viszont egy valamit tudok már. - Állt fel, és a teliholdra emelte a tekintetét. Tudom, hogy ki vagyok valójában. Tudom, hogy mi vagyok valójában. Tudom, hogy mire vágyok.

De Yuuki, te is tudod, hogy milyen a viszonzatlan szerelem érzése... És, hogy segítsek neked, képes vagyok magam visszafogni.

Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy én Kurant...

De nem számít. Érted bármit megtennék Yuuki.

Tudom, hogy ő számodra a minden. És amíg te boldog vagy, addig én is képes vagyok tűrni.

Yuuki... Kurannak igaza volt.

Ti "normálisak" vagytok. És ha nem törődök bele, hogy vámpír vagyok... nem lehetek veled...

Kuran, már tudom ki vagyok. Tudom mi vagyok.

Egy emberbőrbe bújt szörnyeteg.

De...

Ez megrémít.

**END**

* * *

**Nos, remélem azért elviselhető volt. ^^ Nyugi, lesz még ennél jobb is. ;)**

**Lehet, hogy pár embernek nem tetszett, de nem tudok mit tenni. Megígértem, hogy megírom, tehát be is tartom, bármennyire is lett szörnyű. ^^**

**Esetleges hibàkért bocsi.**


End file.
